Shadowed heart
by crimsonking18
Summary: We are all drop out of the Society, dead last or what you call failure I am the leader of this group my name is Shikato Nara welcome to the worst generation of ninja Uzumaki Naru.. Fem naru multi anime crossover


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other anime character in here**

"Speech"

'Thinking'

* * *

><p>"Demon"<p>

"Monster"

"Trash"

Does are the name that he knows best. Everyday mobs of villager would chase him across the village. Most people know him as the offspring of the demon fox or other who knows him as the prankster Uzumaki Naru. The blond hair, blue eye child dart across the town square the one distinguish feature he can be recognize by is the whisker mark on his face. A swift turn here and there he could lose his pursuers but today it turns out lady luck was not on his side.

A dead end.

He quickly swirls around but to find himself face to face with his pursuers.

"Hahaha looks like today's a good day folks we get to beat the shit out of the little demon!" said the large burly man

"I'm going to enjoy this!" joined unrecognizable person

"Let's finish what the fourth has started!" shouted another man

The blond backed into the corner of the street hoping to blend in with the shadow wishing he was a Nara. Tears filled his eyes making his vision blurry curling into a ball he brace himself for the incoming pain.

'_Why me? Why is it always me? Somebody save me, take me out of this hellhole. I can hear their footstep coming closer please stop, stop'_

"STOP! DON'T COME ANY CLOSER" the blond shout

"Awwww is the little demon scared" one of his purser cooed as he to a step towards the blond

"Get away from me!" the blond scream

"Scream all you want but nobody's coming to help you wrench" said another of his pursers as they advance forward

"I SAID GET AWAY FROM ME!" he roared

Lifting his arm as an X sign he roared "I SAID GO AWAY!" little did he know his body was radiating yellow light as he levitated of the ground behind him a huge black portal was opening as the child was sucked into it leaving no trace he was there. His pursers stood stock still unable to process what had just happen. A cat masked ANBU that saw what happen leaped across the roof heading towards the Hokage tower.

* * *

><p><strong>At the hokage tower <strong>

Sarutobi Hiruzen was having a bad day all these paper work are driving him crazy deciding a little rest would be good he slid the right drawer of his desk open revealing a orange pocket book just before he mange to grab the book the cat masked ANBU burst into the room making him close the drawer as quickly as possible arranging himself to sit up straight linking his finger together.

"What is it neko?" he asked

"It's Naru he disappear into thin air hokage sama"

"WHAT HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE"

"I don't know sir he started floating and illuminating yellow light then this black portal opened and suck him in I can't seem to sense his chakra anywhere in the village it's like he had vanish into thin air"

"WHAT?! CALL ALL THE ANBU NOW AND START SEARCHING!"

"Hai Hokage Sama"

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere else<strong>

After a close call with the villagers the blond child had no idea where he was. First he was in the streets then the next thing he knew he was in a bright white room with lots of tubes and machinery. With nobody he knew there or any sense of anything living around him he did what every child would he cried, sobbing silently. After a few minute or hours he heard footsteps curling into a tight ball he whimpered. The footstep suddenly stop after it started again it got louder and louder indicating whatever it was it had heard him and was heading his way. A shadow loomed over him he whimpered.

"This is troublesome, what is a cute girl like you doing here?" a smooth baritone voice asked

"Huh? How did you know I was a girl? Not even the Hokage knows this" the blond hair child ask

"Hokage huh? Didn't think I'll be hearing that name again so soon" the voice reply

The blond hair girl look up her blue eyes locked with the obsidian eyes of the owner of the voice.

"Do you know the Hokage?" she asked

"Troublesome blondie…." He mumbled

"Oi you didn't answer the question!"

"You could say that man this is troublesome"

"What's your name?"

"Shouldn't you introduce yourself first before you ask others?"

"Kay My name's Uzumaki Naru it's a pleasure to meet you"

'_Huh blond hair, blue eyes and whisker marks? Uzumaki….Naru? hmmmm she's a jinchuriki and now to figure out which one hmm whisker mark , Hokage… this means she came from leaf which has only one attack which is the kyuubi which the yondaime killed knowing biju can't be killed meaning they must be seal. So she's the kyuubi jinchuriki. Wait blond hair blue eyes the only clan who has blond hair and blue eyes is the Yamanaka clan but their hair colour isn't this vivid the only person who has this vivid colour blond hair is the yondaime. Let's see his name was Namikaze Minato but her name is Uzumaki Naru wait in the textbook I saw his picture with a red head hmmm what's her name again…. Uzumaki Kushina Checkmate put the two together you get a mini yondaime meaning her full name must be Namikaze Uzumaki Naru. I wonder if she knows about the kyuubi or who her family is… oh dear kami this is troublesome'_

"Troublesome it's Shikato Nara nice to meet you too"


End file.
